A Super Magnet
A Super Magnet is episode seventeen of Postman Pat Season 6. It was first shown on Tuesday 4th November 2008 and written by Max Allen. Summary Pat has to deliver a magnet to lift a water tower off the railway line before the Pencaster Flyer comes through. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Bonnie *Ben Taylor *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Amy Wrigglesworth *Pumpkin *Michael Lam *Mr. Pringle (drawn picture cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *Pencaster Flyer *The Red Tractor *Michael's Mobile Shop *The Panda Car Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *The Green *Thompson Ground *Greendale Station *Greendale Station Halt *The Vets *Ted's Workshop *Ted's Mill *The Church *Greendale Primary School *Pencaster *Sorting Office *Town Hall *Pencaster Harbour *Market Square *Ted's Garage *River Penn Cast *Lewis MacLeod as Pat and Ben *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Bonnie *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Doctor Gilbertson and Sarah Gilbertson *Janet James as Julian *Ken Barrie as Ted, Alf and P.C. Selby *Kulvinder Ghir as Ajay and Michael *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera *Angela Griffin as Amy Goofs *PAT 1 is absent from its parking space in the first shot. *Captain Zzapp's appearance in Julian's drawing has changed dramatically compared to previous sightings of the character. *When Pat answers his mobile phone in the first scene, Julian has clearly been digitally added into the shot (standing up, even though he was sitting down in the other shots) as he was accidentally absent during the filming. Julian's dining chair and the rocking chair in the corner of the room are also missing. *PAT 3 is missing when Pat arrives at the sorting office. *Sarah should know that Ajay is not to blame for the water tower blocking the track. *At various points in the episode, the pupil of Nisha's right eye is not completely round. *When Pat leaves the sorting office in the helicopter, PAT 4 suddenly appears in the yard even though it was not there when he arrived. *Mrs. Goggins and Alf both first appear in Pencaster, but a few minutes later they are both back at their respective Greendale homes. *Pat says "It's the magnet, Jess." without moving his lips. *The signal at the station is arranged pointing the wrong way and it has no lights on it. *In a close-up of Sarah on the train, bits of the background keep showing up through her hat. *When the signal arm moves up, it points too high upwards. *When Pat says "It'll have to be", the timing on the lip movements is out of sync. *In the CGI shots of the Pencaster Flyer when it is on the move, the carriage is empty even though the Gilbertsons are onboard. *Pat's lips are still moving even after he has finished saying "Hurry, Ted. I don't think I can hold this much longer.". *Alf says that the water tower only fell over because its leg snapped, but we clearly see it snap just as Pat is lifting it upright, long after the fall. Gallery ASuperMagnetTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes